Four friends on a boat
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: You won't dare. Let me check.


« Good bye New York… » Jack sighed looking at the ocean in front of him

« Good bye New York… » Jack sighed looking at the ocean in front of him. How sad he was. In spite of the distance he couldn't help thinking about him. « Wilma I've told you a thousand of times it's not true ! » He turned and saw Karen going downstairs till him, a glass of rhum in her hand. She was wearing sunglasses and a straw hat to protect her head from the sun. Or perhaps just to be summer style Vogue. « What's happening Kare ? » His friend rolled her eyes. « The fairy pretends his marguaritas are better than mine. » She turned and looked up, in direction to the upper deck. « Not even in your girlie dreams Will Truman ! I'm drunk the whole day, since 1976 ! So believe me my shaker's better than yours ! » She turned back and looked at her friend. « Oh Jackie bear… Please… Smile ! And forget this ass ! » She started teasing him but he moved backwards and sighed. « I miss him… » She sipped her beverage and made a face. « I know it hurts, sweetie. It was a so long relationship. A two-week relationship. I imagine how sad you feel now but look around you ! You're in vacation, in Bahamas and on board of one of the most luxurious boat so enjoy it for christ's sake and stop thinking about Paul ! » He looked at her. « Daniel. His name is Daniel. » Karen shrugged and pointed out Grace who was coming towards them. « Whatever. This girl is more pitiful than you honey so whenever you feel down, think about Gracie. And you'll see some people are even more desperate. Or desperating…» She sighed and rolled her eyes. « Oh Grace… Please… No orange. It's not Halloween. » Her friend smiled. « Oh yes ? So why aren't you wearing a mask ? » Jack started laughing but stopped immediately when he saw Karen's frosty look. « Okay… I'd like a lot to stay with you two desperate housewives but a marguarita contest is waiting for mama. See you later Bridget Jones and cie. » She turned and went upstairs. « Will put down this shaker and pour your mixture in a glass. I'm ready ! » Grace and Jack looked at each other and rolled their eyes. « She's unique. » Grace nodded. « Yes, definitely. » She stared at her friend next to her. « How do you feel ? » He leaned against the rail. « How would you feel if your boyfriend dropped you for a girl ? Or in your case for a boy ? » He raised his eyebrows. « Well, okay, you know how I feel. I forgot you were a gay detection specialist. » She ignored his comment, knowing it was his own way to bear the difficult situation. « You'll survive, Jack. We always survive. » He nodded and sighed. « I know, I know… But… Do you know what's the most terrible ? » He looked at Grace. « That he told me I'd try, at least just once. Because having sex with a girl was matchless. Oh God I feel sick just thinking about it. » Grace took her friend's hand and hugged him. « Don't be worried. I'm sure you'll never have to live that. You won't be able to, anyway. » He nodded. « Hope you're right… »

« How about a poker ? » Karen looked at her friends sat at the table. They were on the lower deck ending up the dinner. Old oil lamps were lighting them, the quiet murmur of the sea rocking them peacefuly while far away the streetlights of the island were shining on the dark of the night. « Oh come on Cruella you're so drunk you couldn't even hold the cards in your hands. » She looked at Will angrily. Playfuly. « Don't underestimate my hands, Wilma. There's a lot of things they can hold tonight. Pretty tight. And in a very painful way. » Grace stood up. « Oh I'm tired I may go to bed and read for a while. Perhaps tomorrow. » She moved towards the open french window. « I've told Rosie to get the jaccuzzi ready for you Gracie. » She turned and saw Karen winking. « Okay thanks. See you later. » She ran downstairs and disappeared in the night. « And you Jackie bear ? » He looked at his friend who was pouring some more wine in her glass. « Oh… I just want to lay down on my king size bed on my 45msq bedroom, watch one of the 300 channels of the TV and bemoan my unlucky life… » He stood up and went away in a drama movment. Karen turned and looked at Will. She sighed. « Oh god this trip is a nightmare. Whatever I do, whenever I go, I always end up meeting with you. What a fate… » He raised his eyebrows. « You mean a curse. » She rolled her eyes and stood up. « How about a cocktail party in my jaccuzzi, fairy ? » Will stood up. « I don't feel like sharing a jaccuzzi with Grace. I wouldn't be sure where the bubbles come from. » Karen smiled. « Honey do you really think I'd have held in a jaccuzzi with Stanley when the mammoth was alive ? Oh come on ! I've got my own one ! » They went into the living and took the stairs leading to the upper deck. « But if you try to touch me Wilma you can be sure you'll hear about me ! » Will laughed. « Don't be worry old lady, I won't. I'm not suicidal. » They arrived to a small room still plunged in the dark. Karen switched the light on and a few subdued lamps lighted a wooden jaccuzzi with an open ceiling. A door leading straight to her bedroom. A mini bar on a side. Will couldn't help letting out a sigh of surprise. She smiled and went to pick up some bottles. « Welcome to heaven, Wilma ! » She winked. « Gosh… You bet, Karen ! » They prepared some cocktails, took their clothes off and slipped with their swimming suits into the hot water. « Cheers… Cheers ».

« Nothing… Nothing… Nothing… » Jack finally switched the TV off and sighed. He rolled on a side and looked at the ceiling. How boring this evening was. He stood up and opened the french window. The stars were shining on the sky, the moon lighting the quiet boat. He turned on left and went for a walk. He felt like Juliet without his Romeo. He knew he was living his own tragedy. Daniel was gone. With Deirdre. He made a face thinking about her. How could someone fall in love with a Deirdre ? Especially after knowing him. « Hey lonely man ! » He came back from his thoughts and looked up. Grace was leant against the door of her own room. « I thought you were in the jaccuzzi. » She sipped her glass. « I was. But… It's not funny when you're alone. » He nodded. « I totally see what you mean. » She smiled and pointed out her bedroom. « How about a drink while we talk about it ? »

« Wilma you're the worst half of the man I've ever met. What a shame you're my lawyer. » Karen rolled her eyes and went out the jaccuzzi, putting on her bathrobe. « Come on, stand up ! We're gonna check it right now ! » Will looked at his friend. « And how ? We're in the middle of the ocean. Where can we find out an encyclopedia ? » She looked at him shockingly. « Oh… Who do you think I am ? I never go somewhere without an encyclopedia ! I've got one in my bedroom. » She disappeared inside, letting him astonished. Sometimes this woman was really a mistery. A weird thing. « Ah ah ah ah… I knew it ! » He heard her yelling. « Get over here, fairy ! » He stood up, took a bath towel and went in Karen's bedroom which was, as he suddenly noticed, bigger than his own flat. « Look at this ! » She pointed out the article, smiling. Proudly. He looked at her, sighed and took the book. « Read it ! » He rolled his eyes. « Jupiter. Fifth planet after the Sun… » She cut him, laughing and looking at herself in the mirror. « Okay… You were right. And so what ? » She stared at her friend in the mirror while putting up her hair. A mischievous smile on her face. « You hate when you're wrong. Don't you ? You hate when you're wrong and I'm right. » He rolled his eyes and sighed, looking at her reflection. She pursued. « Tell it ! Tell you hate it ! Tell it ! Tell you hate me ! Tell it ! » She turned and faced him. Staring at him, her eyes plunged in his. This woman was getting him on nerves. « Tell it ! » She frowned. « Tell you want me ! » He caught her neck and kissed her savagely.

« And when I found the bra in his bed I understood she wasn't his sister. » Grace made a face and took Jack's hand. « Oh… How sad… I'm so sorry… » He nodded. They were sat on her bed, drinking champagne. « So then he confessed he was… With… Her… » She poured more alcohol in his glass, after all he really needed it. « I really understand what you're feeling right now, Jack. Even though this jar of peanut butter behind you is hypnotizing. I understand because I lived the same. » He sighed. « Yes, I know. And so many times… » Tactless. This guy was definitely tactless. Or dumb. She wasn't sure. « Let me ask you something Grace. » He sat on his knees and looked at his friend. « How do you do ? I mean… Whoever you meet, gay like straight, they always end up dropping you out. And however you're still here. What a strong girl ! I wish I were a strong girl too… » Grace looked away for a second, trying to ignore his comments. And find out the positive aspect of it. At least he was in admiration. That was… Pretty satisfying. She plunged her eyes in his. « I just… » She shrugged. « Forget them. Convincing myself I deserve someone better. As you do. Yes Jack, you too are a strong… Girl. And tell yourself you deserve someone else. A better guy ! » He stared at her a few seconds and stood up. « You must be right. » He emptied his glass, put it on the bedside table and walked to the door. Turned back. « Thank you Grace. Thank you very much. I think… Even though your life is pitiful you still go on. What a great example. Thank you very much. » He went out till his bedroom. Daniel was a jerk Just a jerk. He was going to find someone else. And stop thinking about him. He laughed. « Having sex with a girl is matchless. » He shook his head. Rubbish ! He looked at the sea. Rubbish. Grace stood up and went to her bathroom but she suddenly heard a noise and turned. « Jack ? » She looked at her friend emptying the bottle of champagne in one go, confused. « What… » She had no time enough to finish her sentence. « Shut up ! » He took a deep breath and rushed on her lips. Better with a girl ? We'll see about that !

She had been caught by surprise. Yes. But what a pleasant surprise. She let her hand run in his hair and the other one go down his back, playfuly. He was still holding tightly her neck while deepening the kiss. A sensual kiss that made her knees give way beneath her. She could feel his fingers on her waist, coming closer to her stomach. Within a second he undid her bathrobe that slided on the ground and started caressing her shivering skin. They finally broke the kiss, breathless, and his lips went down slowly all along her neck. Her shoulder, while his hand was going up to her breasts. She let a moan escape and pushed him softly to her bed. He laid on top of her and unhooked her bra, kissing her throat. She pressed her leg against his waist and brushed his buttocks before taking off his trunks. Her heart began to beat quickly when she felt his lips on her breasts, his tongue running on them. Will may be half of a man but what a man. He perfectly knew where to go and how. He was driving her crazy with his caresses. Her skin was soft and warm. Exciting. Which was odd for him because he had never been attracted by women before. Before her. However, when his lips met her belly button and he felt her back aching, he was sure his only desire was to go on. So he did. His hands coming closer to her bikini at the same time than his kisses. He loved the way her fingers were taking on his nape. On his back along his spine. She made him thrill. Under pleasure. He got rid of her last clothes, brushing her legs with the material. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his hands going up slowly from her feet while he was spreading her tighs, kissing her skin gently. Her hand held tight his head when she felt his lips on her inner tighs. His hands coming closer back to her breasts. His body sliding against hers. Her lips meeting his again in a passionate kiss while she squeezed his waist with her legs, caressing his buttocks with her feet.

She pushed him away and looked at him, confused. She was about to make him go out when she realized how he was. How he felt. « Please Grace. » She bit her lower lip, still staring at him. Then rolled her eyes. « Why me ? » He frowned. After all he hadn't have thought about it. But now… He had always imagined he'd do it with Karen if he had to but Grace was the right girl, actually. She didn't have curves so he wouldn't really have that feeling he was sleeping with a woman. « Because… You're my friend. » He may be dumb but not that much to tell her what he really thought. She sighed and looked at him a few seconds. Whispered. « Okay… Come with me. » She took his hand. Oh god he was shaking. What was she doing ? It was going to be her more desperate friendship act. For sure. They laid on the bed, one next to the other one, looking at the ceiling. « Hum… Grace… Could you… Could you switch the light off please ? » She did while making a face. Poor girl. She stayed still. Waiting. « Jack ? Are you there ? » She didn't feel the least sign of life next to her. « Yes. I'm here. Just try to… Get concentrated. » She rolled on a side and held him by his waist. « Oh come on you're not gonna die ! » She started kissing him softly. Slowly. Coming closer and closer to him. Goodness she was with a beginner. Suddenly she felt his hands on her legs, caressing them carefuly. He was trying to think about nothing. Even less he was with a girl. With Grace. No, he was actually with Brad Pitt. And so he quickly went of top of her, kissing her neck while he was taking off her shirt. Her skin smelt good so he went down slowly. More and more… Interested. Brad Pitt. Brad Pitt. George Clooney. George Clooney. If only it'd be true. But at least it was helpful and she even let a moan escape when he rolled his tongue on her breasts, his hands brushing her stomach. For a novice he wasn't that bad. And a good kisser too. The disaster wouldn't be so terrible perhaps. She got rid of his shirt letting her fingertips running along his spine. She knew it drove them crazy. She smiled when she felt him shivering. It worked. His hands were soft on her skin. Pleasant on her legs while he was making her pants slide down. Good kisser, good hander, good f… ? She was starting believing it. Especially when his lips kissed her inner tighs and she couldn't help her bach aching under his caresses. « Oh God, is everything okay upper ? » He stopped and looked at Grace in the darkness. What was that ? What had she just done ? « Perfect. Go on. It's… Perfect, really. » She was a bit breathless. He knew he was an amazing lover. With guys. Not girls. But his talents seemt to work with women too. He felt proud and got back concentrated on her panties he took off slowly. His fingers brushing her warm skin softly. He came up slowly. From her legs to her neck and kissed her with more passion while he felt her legs squeezing his waist in an exciting way. Exciting ? He smiled. He knew he could get it too.

She went on top of him in a sensual movment and started letting kisses on his chest. She had to confess his body was perfect. Her fingers were playing on his inner tighs, tracing invisible lines along them. His skin was warm under her lips. Soft under her tongue. When she arrived to his lower stomach she raised her eyebrows in a mocking way. She didn't know gays used to react so well with women… She went on, her tongue brushing his tighs, her hands on his stomach. Till his feet and came back up slowly. Her own skin sliding along his legs. Caressing his tense body till finding back his lips and planting on them a deep kiss while she let her chest leaning against his. Passing her legs over his to be on her knees, feeling his hands on her hips and her buttocks before going up to her hair. Through her shivering back. They rolled on a side, still lost in their kiss, and she squeezed his waist tight when their bodies joined at last. The heat of his skin against her was good, like his lips on her throat. His hands on her legs, on her breasts. She was breathing loudly while her fingers were running on his hair and his lower back. He had never seen her like that before. Her body so strained under his caresses. Karen Walker was at his mercy now. He knew that. He felt that. Karen Walker was his. Karen Walker was… Beautiful. He looked at her a few seconds while kissing her neck. Yes, she was beautiful being so weak. Her body started shaking, her fingers holding tightly his head. His lips were coming closer to hers, slowly. She gave him a deep kiss before feeling his tongue brushing her shoulder again and pressed her legs tighter against his waist during his last movments. They stayed still for a while, trying to breath calmly. He could hear her heart beating, his face on her neck, a hand on her head. He responded when she began to kiss his cheek, looking for his lips. They shared a sensual and long kiss, letting his tongue brushing hers playfuly. He knew she loved that, her skin was shivering whenever he did. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Still breathless. And confused now. She rolled her eyes. « You see, Wilma. I was right. » He frowned. « Fifth planet after the Sun. » They stayed quiet a few seconds and laughed in silence, getting separated and turning on their back. Looking at the ceiling.

He felt her hands taking off his pants slowly, brushing his skin with her fingertips.While he was kissing her earlobe, she whispered. « Let me do. » He suddenly felt relieved and let her go on top of him. Grace, well, Brad Pitt, wasn't a bad lover. She definitely knew where to go to drive him crazy. He liked the way her tongue took, tracing circles on his chest. Her hands going up and down his legs. Her lips were soft and her kisses very pleasant. He couldn't help passing his fingers on her hair when she arrived to his lower stomach. She looked up a second, surprised. Was he sure he was gay ? ! ? ! ? ! ? As it was his first time, she knew he needed a lot of foreplays so she began to kiss sweetly his bare stomach, going down slowly till his inner tighs. She could have speeded up, after all his caresses had been successful on her and she was more than ready but she didn't want to afraid him. And she was having sex with a man which hadn't have happened for quite a while so she made it last a bit more. We don't sleep with George Clooney everyday ! She let her hands coming back playfuly along his ankles and his legs. His heart started beating quickly when he felt her lips brushing his chest again, and meeting his a few seconds later. He deepened the kiss while her body was coming closer to him. Oh god there he was. The crucial moment. He suddenly broke the kiss, anxious. And looked at his friend. « Br… Grace. » She plunged her eyes in his. Oh please no, don't tell me he wants to stop. Not now. « Go it… Slowly, okay ? » He was definitely scared. She reassured him with a peaceful smile and made her lips meet his again while their bodies joined. She started moving slowly, carefuly. As he wanted. Shivering when his fingertips ran on her back along her spine. Till her hips. She almost fell off when he grapped her waist and made her roll to be on top of her, kissing her savagely. Oh god what's that ? At last she was with George. Her back was aching under his kisses on her breasts. His hands brushing her legs with sensuality and desire. She bit her lower lip when she felt a wave of pleasure going through her whole body and squeezed him more, a hand on his nape. Feeling her shaking drove him crazy and he knew he couldn't hold any longer so he let his lips meet hers again, rolling his tongue around hers playfuly and deepened the kiss till the end. He didn't dare to move. Grace pushed her lips away from his and frowned. Was there something wrong ? Why didn't he move ? « Jack… ?… Is everything allright ? » He finally rolled on his back and stayed still next to his friend. « I… I guess, yes. » She stayed still too, without knowing what to do. The situation was getting more and more uncomfortable. « Grace ? » She only moved her eyes, vaguely looking at him. Confused. « Thank you. » She smiled. « You're welcome, Jack. »

Karen frowned when she woke up, the daylight coming straight to her eyes. She looked at the ocean in front of her, over the french window. She suddenly realized an arm was on her waist and a leg was between hers. She turned her face and saw Will. Ah yes… Exact. She looked at her friend, rolled her eyes and smiled. What a gay. As much as she was the Virgin Mary. She contemplated his peaceful face while he was sleeping. But within a second he opened his eyes and she didn't dare to move. He smiled, half-asleep. « Morning Kare… » He jumped and sat on the bed, screaming. « Karen ? » She immediately pulled the sheets till her while he had put them away in his sudden reaction. « Hey ! » They didn't dare to look at each other, embarrassed. He looked away a second and stood up, the bedspread around his waist. He whispered. « I… Shower… See you for breakfast… ? » She stayed still, looking on the floor, her face turned in the opposite direction. She waved her hand till him. « Yes. »

Jack woke up with a red mass on his chest. Oh god Grace. He didn't dare to move but couldn't stay there till the rest of his life either. He slided slowly out of the bed, without waking her up, and got dress quickly. He felt proud that morning. Now he could face Daniel and told him he had tried. With success. And yes, he definitely prefered guys. He was reassured. He smiled for the very first time since they had left New York and nodded. He was gay. A proud gay. As he was going to leave, he heard his friend. « Are you okay ? » Her voice was a murmur, embarrassed, like him. He took a deep breath and looked at the ocean. « Yes. Thank you. Thank you very much. » He went out.

Karen arrived to the table with her sunglasses. Not because of the sun but she just didn't want to look at Will straight in his eyes. She couldn't. Grace was already there, eating alone and sipping an orange juice while looking at the island farer. Her sunglasses on. « Morning Grace. » Yes, try to sound casual. She turned and faced her friend sitting at the table. « Morning Karen… » Will arrived a few seconds later and sat the farest from Karen. « Grace. » He smiled to her. « Karen. » He looked down and whispered her name. Thank god he had thought about taking his sunglasses ! Jack went out the french window, just in front of Grace but looked away immediately. « Hi there. » He sat quietly and adjusted his sunglasses. A very uncomfortable silence came up suddenly between the four friends. Rosario arrived with french toasts and coffee. « Cook wants to know whether you have dinner here tonight or you go out to the island. » They all looked away and down, blushing behind their glasses. « Outside… Restaurant… Good… Yes, definitely… » Embarrassed whisper.


End file.
